Behind The Sacrifice
by ainadaysmn
Summary: "Hyung, jika aku sekarat dan membutuhkan hatimu, ginjalmu juga jantungmu, apa kau akan memberikannya?"—Cho Kyuhyun./"Percayalah Kyuhyun-ah, hanya keluarga kita yang menganggap pengorbanan itu merupakan tindakan sia-sia."—Cho Siwon./"Jika aku boleh memilih, aku lebih baik mati daripada melihatmu terus menderita, Kyuhyun-ah."—Cho Kibum/Kyu-Won-Bum Brothership Family
1. Author's Note

Tolong dibaca baik-baik Author's Note ini.

.

Karena saya tidak ingin kalian MENYESAL kemudian karena tidak membaca Warning yang akan saya berikan disini.

.

Ada beberapa warning yang harus kalian ketahui jika berniat membaca cerita tidak jelas ini.

.

• _MAINSTREAM_. Tolong jangan protes jikalau kalian merasa cerita ini sangat mainstream. Bagi kalian yang merupakan warga disini, pasti sering menemukan cerita sejenis ini.

• Alasan saya membuat cerita ini karena saya sangat penasaran dan tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak menulisnya. Hasrat saya untuk menyiksa Kyuhyun di FF sudah mencapai ubun-ubun /digebukin. Jadi, bagi yang tidak menyukainya, tolong segera meninggalkan cerita ini dengan damai.

• _FULL_ _BROTHERSHIP. NO YAOI. NO ROMANCE_. Sama sekali tidak ada unsur romantisnya. _Pure Family and Brothership_. Cerita ini merupakan FF ber-genre _Full Brothership_ pertama yang saya buat. Hihi. Kalau aneh gak heran ya. :v

• FF ini terinspirasi dari salah satu buku terjemahan tahun 2004 serta salah satu FF yang pernah saya baca di FFN. Tapi, saya sama sekali tidak menjiplak ataupun _copy-paste._ Karena alur dan seluruh konfliknya benar-benar dari otak saya.

• Bagi yang belum siap _Sad Ending_ , tolong jangan marah-marah kalau saya tiba-tiba memberikan ending yang tragis. Karena alur yang sudah ku rencanakan bisa saja berubah. Anggap saja ini penyakit penulis gadungan seperti saya. Tapi, kemungkinan akan _Happy Ending_. Jadi, intinya saya hanya remaja labil. :vv

• _Out of Character._ Semua karakter di FF ini benar-benar berbeda dari aslinya.

• GAK JELAS. Saya benar-benar tidak bertanggungjawab jika kalian merasa cerita ini tidak jelas. Karena saya sudah tidak bisa menahan hasrat untuk menulis ini. Hahaha.

• Penuh typo, EYD berantakan, diksi aneh, alur rumit, konflik yang berat, dan siap-siap mual.

• Budayakan meninggalkan jejak setelah membaca. Jelek atau tidaknya FF ini, saya sangat membutuhkan _coment_ kalian. Anggap saja bonus untuk saya dan penyemangat tersendiri untuk saya. Kelancaran FF ini tergantung pada kalian juga.

• Kritik dan saran sangat terbuka disini. Karena saya haus akan kritik dan saran, maka kalian bebas berpendapat disini. Saya masih tahap belajar, dan tidak ada karya yang benar-benar sesuai dengan ekspektasi kita. FF ini hanya sekedar hiburan. _So, Let's check this out. Enjoy._

ainadaysmn

Publish @ 28 April 2017


	2. I n t r o

**Intro**

" _Hyung_ , jika aku sekarat dan membutuhkan hatimu, ginjalmu juga jantungmu, apa kau akan memberikannya?"—Cho Kyuhyun.

"Percayalah Kyuhyun- _ah_ , hanya keluarga kita yang menganggap pengorbanan itu merupakan tindakan sia-sia."—Cho Siwon.

"Jika aku boleh memilih, aku lebih baik mati daripada melihatmu terus menderita, Kyuhyun- _ah_."—Cho Kibum.

Pemuda itu hanya ingin seperti bintang. Jika boleh memilih, ia ingin seperti Sirius, bintang paling bersinar di langit malam. Tak peduli jikalau cahaya yang dipancarkan butuh kekuatan besar, hingga tanpa sadar mengurangi umurnya. Selama ia dapat dilihat—dengan mata telanjang sekalipun—ia rela melakukan apapun.

Akan tetapi, menjadi Sirius sangat menyedihkan. Dimana semua pengorbanan yang ia lakukan adalah sia-sia. Dengan mata telanjang pun, keindahan dari cahayanya tak dianggap. Sirius sendirian, selalu sendirian. Cahaya terangnya meredupkan bintang lainnya. Hingga ia ditinggalkan, membiarkan ia membakar diri sendiri dengan cahaya pengorbanannya.

Namun, pemuda itu masih ingin menjadi Sirius. Walau garis takdir telah diluar nalarnya, ia masih ingin menjadi bintang yang paling bersinar dilangit malam. Tepat setelah kejadian itu, dimana keluarganya yang semula baik-baik saja, tiba-tiba berubah hingga ia merasa bumi telah terbalik. Afeksi mereka terombang-ambing, layaknya roller coaster yang selalu membuat jantungnya terasa mati.

Baginya, keluarga adalah segalanya. Penderitaannya yang tak berujung, mereka anggap sebagai pembayaran hutang. Pemuda itu tidak mengerti. Selama ini—yang ia tahu—ia tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun.

"Hidupnya adalah keharusan." Perubahan afeksi mereka, ia dapat membayarnya. Hingga pembayaran itu terjadi. Berdampak buruk bagi dirinya, takdirnya, dan masa depannya. Sampai saat itu, ia mulai merasa bahwa pengorbanannya selama ini merupakan tindakan yang sia-sia.

"Tempat apa yang paling ingin kau kunjungi, Kyuhyun- _ah_?"—Cho Siwon.

"Aku ingin ke langit, _Hyung_. Di kehidupanku selanjutnya, aku ingin menjadi Sirius, bintang yang paling bersinar di langit malam."—Cho Kyuhyun.

 **ainadaysmn**

 **Publish 28 April 2017**


	3. P r o l o g

**Prolog**

"Kyuhyun- _ie_."

Pemuda berusia lima belas tahun itu menoleh. Lengkungan dibibirnya terbentuk begitu indah, menyamarkan rona pucat yang tak hilang belakangan ini. Atensi matanya menangkap raut sendu seseorang, membuat senyuman tulus itu semakin ia perkuat.

Tubuh tinggi berbalut jaket tipis miliknya perlahan bergerak, menoleh sempurna pada sosok yang baru saja tergambar di manik musim gugurnya. Disaat sang hujan tak henti menampakkan keindahannya, serta angin kuat yang berhembus, membuat rasa dingin terkadang masuk mengelilingi kamar ini.

Seseorang itu masuk lebih dalam ke kamar bernuansa baby blue—kamar pemuda itu. Menutup pintu lalu menarik tangan pucat milik Kyuhyun—pemuda berusia lima belas tahun—dengan lembut. "Duduklah. Jangan berdiri terlalu lama. Tubuhmu masih lemas, bukan?"

Kim Eun Hee. Wanita berambut hitam pekat itu menatap Kyuhyun khawatir. Diambilnya sebuah bantalan, meletakkannya di belakang punggung Kyuhyun agar anaknya itu merasa nyaman. Tangannya menggenggam telapak tangan Kyuhyun, merasakan lembutnya pori-pori itu. Namun, hanya senyuman polos Kyuhyun yang menjawab.

Sungguh pun, seseorang yang melihat senyuman indah itu akan merasa tenang nan damai seketika. Seperti saat ini. Wanita yang telah melahirkan seorang pemuda berwajah rupawan itu pun merasakan hatinya menghangat. "Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Pemuda itu, Cho Kyuhyun, tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak apa-apa, _eomma_."

Di sebuah sofa putih besar yang nyaman ini, mereka duduk bersampingan, berhadapan, melempar atensi satu sama lain hingga pandangan mereka memudar. Kim Eun Hee—wanita yang disebut _eomma_ —mengalihkan tatapannya, memandang kearah lain. Rasa bergejolak kembali muncul. Tepat ketika sang relung hati terasa pedih melihat senyum polos itu. Tangan putihnya bergetar hebat seiring degupan jantungnya yang menggila, memikirkan segala hal yang—pasti—akan terjadi kedepannya. "Kau sungguh akan melakukannya? Melakukan Operasi besar itu?"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, begitu kecil hingga suaranya tersamarkan oleh decitan jendela. Lalu ia membalas genggaman tangan ibunya. Getaran itu sangat hebat ketika tangan dinginnya merengkuh telapak tangan putih itu. Dapat ia rasakan keringat yang merembes begitu saja. Sang ibu, wanita cantik diusianya—empat puluh tahun—terlihat ketakutan. Entah rasa takut apa yang dirasakan ibunya, Kyuhyun tidak tahu pasti. "Operasi itu akan berhasil, _eomma_. Tenang saja, anakmu ini jauh lebih kuat dari perkiraanmu."

Eun Hee menggigit bibir bawahnya. Air matanya sudah tumpah, tepat ketika melihat wajah pucat anaknya, Cho Kyuhyun. Ia tidak ingin seperti ini. Kyuhyun masih terlalu muda untuk merasakan takdir memilukan ini. Rasa sakit yang tak berkesudahan itu kian membuat pertahanan anaknya semakin melemah. Hingga ia tak mampu lagi mengambil keputusan, dan menyerahkan semuanya pada Kyuhyun. Eun Hee sudah lelah, sungguh.

Beberapa bulan ini, Eun Hee merasakan perasaan aneh yang begitu bergejolak, sangat perih rasanya. Disaat ia menatap Kyuhyun sedekat ini, jantungnya serasa tercabik. Rahimnya lah yang telah menciptakan wajah pemuda tampan ini.

Setiap garis tegas nan lembut yang telah tertanam di wajah itu merupakan warisan darinya dan suaminya. Pancaran polos milik Kyuhyun yang membedakannya dari kedua anaknya yang lain. Ya, manik musim gugur itu—yang selalu menatapnya dengan cahaya polos—merupakan warisan darinya.

"Kau begitu mirip denganku." Percayalah, kalimat ini sudah terlalu sering Eun Hee katakan. Tapi, ia tidak pernah bosan mengatakannya. "Tidak dengan rahang kokohmu. _Appa_ -mu lah yang mewarisinya." Ia menyeka air matanya, tak membiarkan embun dari sudut mata menghalangi tatapannya dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu kalau aku sangat tampan seperti _appa_ , dan manis seperti _eomma_." Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil. Namun, dengan sekuat tenaga ia menahan air matanya agar tak tercipta. Kyuhyun mencoba untuk kuat menahan rasa sakit di hatinya. Tercabiknya perasaan ia saat ini karena pilihannya sendiri. Ya, pilihan bodohnya sendiri.

Sesaat Eun Hee tertawa. Namun, tawa itu terlalu hambar. Pikirannya penuh akan pilihan. Kedua pilihan yang menyangkut akan nyawa Kyuhyun. Hanya sekedar kata _Ya_ atau _Tidak_ -lah yang akan merubah semuanya. Operasi itu tidak akan berhasil, Eun Hee tahu itu. "Katakanlah jika kau tidak ingin. Aku ... tidak akan memaksamu. Kau hiduplah ... tetap hiduplah seperti ini."

 _Tidak melakukan Operasi itu, ya?_

Isak tangis ibunya membuat Kyuhyun tertegun. Tangan Kyuhyun berhenti mengusap tangan lembut itu. Tanpa aba-aba, air matanya ikut menetes, tepat ketika ia merasakan atmosfir perpisahan yang sedang terjadi disini. "Aku akan melakukannya. Mencoba tidak ada salahnya 'kan, _eomma_?"

Eun Hee menggeleng lemah. Mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, kembali menatap Kyuhyun. Tangannya melayang, mengusap pipi pucat Kyuhyun dengan lembut, seolah wajah itu akan hancur jika ia tak menyentuhnya dengan perlahan. Ia hanya sekedar meraba, hingga satu tetes air mata jatuh mengenai tangannya. Kyuhyun menangis.

 _Ya, Tuhan. Anakku menangis._

Secara tiba-tiba, seberkas memori terputar. Layaknya _roll_ film, kenangan indah bersama sang anak tergambar dalam benaknya. Rasanya seperti baru kemarin, Eun Hee menimang tubuh gempal Kyuhyun yang lahir sangat sehat.

Sungguh pun, ia tidak ingin melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini. Pertahanan tubuh sang anak tak lagi seperti dulu, membuat hatinya kian tercabik. Rasa penyesalan berbentuk belati seolah-olah terus menikam dadanya, membuat tangisnya kian memilukan, tertahan, hingga ia merasakan pasokan udara menipis. "Kau bisa menolak sekarang. Aku mohon, katakan _tidak_ untuk sekali saja. Kau bisa ... tidak melakukan Operasi itu."

Hati Kyuhyun berdesis. Ia mengerutkan kening ketika merasakan perasaan itu. Melihat ibunya menangis, ia semakin tak tega. Namun, ini tuntutan, keharusan, kesepakatan, dan juga kemauan. Operasi itu sudah menerima persetujuan dari hati terdalamnya. Afeksi mereka perlahan mulai nampak, seperti yang ia lihat saat ini. Ya, keputusannya tidak dapat di ganggu lagi. "Aku tetap akan melakukannya, _eomma_. Kau tidak perlu takut. Operasi itu akan berhasil."

 _Tidak, tidak akan berhasil untukmu. Aku mohon, katakan 'tidak' untuk sekali saja, Kyuhyun-ie._

Brak!

Suara bantingan pintu terdengar, memecah keheningan yang tersebar keseluruh ruangan. Mereka tersentak ditempat, refleks memutar wajah kearah seseorang yang muncul dari balik pintu kamar ini.

"Siwon _Hyung_." Kyuhyun terpaku melihat sosok di hadapannya. Ia refleks berdiri, tak menghiraukan rasa sakit yang mulai menggerayang karena gerakan tiba-tiba itu. Perasaan takut mulai menggerogoti relung hatinya. Tepat ketika melihat tatapan Siwon yang mengeras.

Suara langkah kaki yang mendekat meningkatkan intensitas degupan jantungnya. Kyuhyun tak melepas tatapannya dari Siwon, yang perlahan mulai mendekat kearahnya. Hingga tatapan itu berhasil menusuk nyalinya. Kepalan tangannya membatu tanpa sadar.

"Kau yang memaksaku melakukan ini, Kyuhyun- _ah_."

Deg.

Jantung Kyuhyun hampir jatuh dari tempatnya. Tepat ketika ia mendengar kalimat rendah namun menusuk itu. Tetapi, bukan karena itu Kyuhyun ingin memaki Siwon. Saat ini, benda di genggaman kakaknya itulah yang membuat ia yakin kalau Siwon benar-benar sudah gila.

Genggaman Siwon mengeras, mengeluarkan sosok pistol Umarex USA yang ia sembunyikan dari saku celana belakangnya.

Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak menyangka akan apa yang Siwon ingin lakukan saat ini. Untuk apa senjata api itu? Sungguh pun, ia tidak akan membiarkan sejengkal Siwon mendekat kearah Eun Hee yang mulai ketakutan.

Bruk!

"SADARLAH, _HYUNG_!" Dengan amarah yang menumpuk, Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Siwon hingga menghantam dinding. Tubuhnya memang lemah, tapi amarahnya lebih kuat. Demi apapun, ia sungguh tak menyangka Siwon memutuskan melakukan tindakan sejauh ini.

Siwon tertawa. Suaranya menggema, menyatu pada udara disekeliling hingga tanpa sadar menciutkan nyali Kyuhyun.

Kakaknya yang selalu Kyuhyun hormati, yang selalu melemparkan lelucon, dan seseorang yang memiliki hati hangat, kini berubah menjadi monster berwujud manusia.

Tatapan nyalang milik Siwon menusuk, mengikat pandangannya pada Kyuhyun, adiknya. Ia tahu, Kyuhyun tak lain hanyalah pemuda bodoh yang akan menciut hanya karena tatapannya. "KAU YANG SEHARUSNYA SADAR, BODOH!"

Bugh!

Siwon melayangkan tinjunya hingga dengan telak Kyuhyun terjatuh kelantai. Ia tidak peduli lagi. Rasanya ia ingin sekali menghabisi Kyuhyun jika tidak mengingat tujuannya saat ini.

Kim Eun Hee. Targetnya sudah dihadapan mata. Siwon menghela nafasnya yang sedikit memburu, lalu mengunci pandang pada Eun Hee. Wanita itu hanya berteriak panik sedari tadi, memanggil nama Kyuhyun yang sudah meringis memegang perutnya. Sakitnya Kyuhyun bukan karena Siwon, karena pria itu hanya meninju pelan pipi Kyuhyun. Sesungguhnya, sakit Kyuhyun karena wanita itu. Kim Eun Hee, wanita berwajah polos namun berhati iblis.

"Kalian yang memaksaku melakukan ini." Pria itu mengeratkan genggamannya pada pistol ditangannya. Sorot dendam dapat terlihat begitu jelas, menusuk, hingga membuat tubuh Eun Hee gemetaran.

"Won- _ie_ , a-apa yang ingin kau lakukan, nak?"

Siwon meludah karena rasa jijiknya mendengar kata _nak_ keluar dari bibir wanita itu. Terlebih panggilan _Won_ -ie keluar begitu saja dari mulut iblis itu. Sesungguhnya, hanya satu orang yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Tak ada siapapun lagi, kecuali orang itu yang berhak. "Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai ibuku, Kim Eun Hee."

Pipi putih itu telah basah. Eun Hee begitu panik melihat Kyuhyun kesakitan, namun rasa paniknya berganti karena Siwon terus melangkah mendekat. Tubuhnya ia seret di lantai, menimbulkan gesekan kulitnya pada keramik itu. Eun Hee tidak kuasa berdiri. Tubuhnya gemetaran hebat. Pikirannya berbelah dua. Ia ingin memeluk Kyuhyun saat ini. Namun, sungguh demi apapun, ia begitu takut pada Siwon, anaknya.

" _Hyung_ ... argh! Hen-tikan. Ja-ngan sakiti _eomma_." Kyuhyun menelan salivanya susah payah. Sakit yang teramat sangat ia rasakan saat ini, membuat pergerakannya hilang kendali. Peluh sebesar biji jagung keluar begitu saja dari pori-porinya. Ia ingin bangkit, membantu sang ibu yang sudah terpojok. Namun, untuk berdiri saja rasanya begitu sulit.

Siwon tak menghiraukannya. Saat ini, air mata sudah menetes begitu saja dari pelupuk matanya. Tangannya bergetar namun kemantapan hatinya sudah bulat. Ia akan membunuh Kim Eun Hee. "Kau akan hidup tenang, Kyu. Aku tidak akan menyesal membunuh wanita ini."

Suara teriakan Eun Hee menggema, memohon ampun dan meminta maaf berulang kali. Hal itu tak membuat hati Siwon bergetar. Pria itu malah mengangkat tangannya, berusaha menulikan telinga dengan mengarahkan pelatuk pistol kearah wanita itu. "Semoga neraka masih bisa menampung wanita egois sepertimu—" Siwon menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasakan lelehan air matanya tak kunjung berhenti. "—dan aku minta maaf."

DOR!

Bruk!

Asap putih keluar dari pelatuk itu, menandakan timah panas baru saja melayang dari sarangnya. Hembusan angin yang tiba-tiba menerbangkan tirai jendela, menampilkan bulan penuh yang menjadi saksi bisu dari kejadian itu. Hujan yang terus merintik, perlahan menderas. Tangan-tangan Tuhan mengambil alih, membiarkan sang langit menumpahkan kesedihannya.

Tangan sang pemilik senapan itu bergetar hebat, sangat hebat hingga dengan telak benda itu terjatuh ke lantai. Mata memerahnya membulat hingga bibirnya bergetar hebat, merasakan jantungnya benar-benar seperti jatuh. Saat ini, dirinya merasa tidak mampu menompang tubuhnya, tepat ketika melihat Kyuhyun—adiknya—sudah tergeletak dengan darah yang bersimbah dari punggung itu.

Kyuhyun, satu-satunya adik yang Siwon miliki. Seseorang yang paling ia sayangi, ia lindungi, dan satu-satunya seseorang yang menganggapnya ada, beberapa detik yang lalu memilih menjadi tameng untuk melindungi Kim Eun Hee. Saat ini, rasa-rasanya ia begitu bodoh. Seorang kakak yang sangat bodoh karena melupakan satu hal.

 _Kyuhyun adalah seseorang yang rela berkorban, tidak peduli jika nyawanya yang menjadi taruhan._

Siwon melupakan itu.

"Kyu-Kyuhyun- _ie_ , t-tidak aku mohon tidak! JANGAN TUTUP MATAMU!" Tumpah sudah. Wanita itu meluapkan rasa sesaknya, penyesalannya. Tubuh lemah itu direngkuhnya, memeluknya dengan begitu kuat ketika darah terus saja merembes mengenai baju dan tangannya. Kyuhyun-nya, anaknya, anak kandungnya, yang sudah lima belas tahun ia besarkan, secara langsung memberikan nyawanya sendiri untuk dirinya dengan cuma-cuma.

" _Eo_ - _mma_ , ja-ngan menolak pem-berianku."

Lalu suara ringisan sakit terdengar. Siwon sudah terjatuh, tak dapat berkata apapun ketika Kyuhyun mulai membuka suara dengan mata yang mulai terpejam. Persetan dengan balas dendam yang ia lakukan barusan.

Sungguh, tak pernah Siwon merasakan atmanya seperti melayang, hampir tak berbekas karena perlakuan tangan syaitannya. Siwon tak pernah merasakan penyesalan sebesar ini. Hingga rasanya ia ingin mengangkat pistol itu kembali, mengarahkan pelatuknya ke kepalanya sendiri.

 _Tuhan, aku mohon, berikan kebahagiaan untuk keluargaku._

 _Sampai akhir itu tiba, jangan biarkan air mata mereka mengalir karena diriku._

 _Aku bahagia melakukan ini._

 _Demi mereka, aku rela melakukan apapun._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A/N :**

 **Lanjutannya akan aku update jika respon sudah banyak. Ini hanya prolog bukan Chapter 1. Jadi, jangan lupa vote dan komentarnya ya demi kelancaran FF gaje ini.**

 **Siapa yang sudah tahu jalan ceritanya gimana? Tebak-tebakan yuk. Hahaha.**

 **ainadaymn**

 **Publish 28 April 2017**


	4. 01 - For Me, The Miracle Is Impossible

01 - For Me, The Miracle Is Impossible

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Untuk hatiku yang mengharapkan sebuah keajaiban, aku minta maaf karena aku tidak berhasil mendapatkannya.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu, _Hyung_ , bintang memang sangat kecil jika dibandingkan dengan bulan. Namun, bintang adalah simbol dari tentramnya langit. Cahaya mereka begitu indah di langit malam, membuat sang rembulan tidak pernah merasa kesepian."—Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah, Kyuhyun- _ah_. Kau masih saja bodoh seperti bintang harapanmu itu, Sirius. Aku pun tetap sama seperti dulu. Tetap seperti bintang redup, yang hanya diam melihatmu membakar diri sendiri demi dapat dilihat oleh mereka."—Cho Siwon.

"Maaf karena aku masih pengecut sejak dulu. Aku tidak akan mengharapkan senyuman tulusmu lagi. Tapi, aku tetap berharap kau akan terus bahagia, Kyuhyun- _ah_."—Cho Kibum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Seoul, Agustus 2014**

 _"Katakan sekali lagi, Kyuhyun-_ ie _. Kalau kau akan berhenti bermain basket."_

Suara hentakan bola yang terbuat dari karet sintesis itu terdengar memecah keheningan. Siang yang sudah berada di puncak, membuat peluh dari sang pemilik bola merembes dari pori-porinya. Tatapan setajam elang itu hanya fokus pada ring dan melakukan beberapa gaya andalannya.

Disebuah _basketball stadium_ yang sangat luas ini, ia terus memainkan bola itu—sendirian—sejak dua jam yang lalu. Namun, sejak satu jam terakhir, kegiatannya berubah. Ia tak lagi melakukan beberapa gaya ketika _shooting_. Ia hanya sekedar men- _dribble_ bola, lalu melakukan _medium_ _shoot_ tanpa _jump_ dan berlari mengelilingi lapangan.

Tubuh tinggi kurusnya yang terbalut oleh _sweater crew neck_ terus bergerak, berusaha untuk menyamarkan suatu kalimat yang terus berdengung ditelinganya. Seragam sekolahnya masih tersembunyi dari balik _sweater_ itu, membuat ia terus menghasilkan keringat dua kali lebih banyak.

Hembusan kasar terdengar begitu jelas. Tepat ketika dirinya merasa semua yang ia lakukan adalah sia-sia. Tak cukup membuat dirinya lelah, kalimat itu terus saja berputar. Kepalanya hampir pecah. Satu kalimat sederhana itu terus mengalun indah, tak dapat hilang sedikitpun.

 _Tidak bermain basket lagi, ya?_

Batinnya kini yang berbicara. Tatapannya berubah kosong. Langkahnya terhenti. Begitu pula dengan bola basket ditangannya yang terlepas. Manik musim gugur itu bergerak tak tahu arah, kosong dan kian meredup. Pancaran polos miliknya perlahan menghilang, tepat ketika benaknya hampir terjatuh begitu dalam.

Digigit bibir bawahnya lalu menghela nafas berkali-kali. Sungguh pun, ia merasakan sesak yang luar biasa saat ini. Bagi dirinya, menangis adalah larangan. Ia tidak ingin menjadi dirinya dahulu, yang kerap kali menangis dalam diam.

 _Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis. Jadi, tidak ada alasan untukku meneteskan air mata lagi._

Bruk!

Pemuda itu memilih untuk menghentikkan aksi _membuat tubuhnya lelah._ Nafasnya memburu ketika membiarkan tubuhnya terbaring terlentang di lapangan sepi ini. Yang benar saja, rasa lelah seketika menggerayang, terasa begitu jelas sampai ia meringis. Matanya terpejam ketika merasakan sinar lampu yang menyorot tepat diatasnya. Wajah putihnya kian pucat seiring dengan rasa tak nyaman yang mulai menusuk. Ia tahu ini adalah batasnya, tapi ia bahagia melakukan ini. Sungguh.

"Aku sudah berhenti. Lalu apa yang ku lakukan sekarang?"

Pemuda itu, Cho Kyuhyun, menghela nafasnya perlahan. Keningnya berkerut dalam ketika merasakan sakit yang menusuk itu. Tepat diperutnya, hingga rasa itu mulai menggerayang ke tulang rusuk, hingga persendian terasa nyeri. Rasa-rasanya, ingin sekali Kyuhyun merutuk diri sendiri saat ini.

 _Kalau kau lelah, seharusnya berhenti sedari tadi, bodoh!_

Kibum, Cho Kibum, seorang pemuda berambut hitam pekat itu mengunci pandang pada sosok Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan rasa sakitnya. Disana, ia dapat melihat bagaimana penderitaan seorang Cho Kyuhyun terjadi.

Ya, Cho Kyuhyun—salah satu atlet basket yang telah mengharumkan nama sekolah dengan memenangkan beberapa turnamen—terlihat begitu rapuh dimatanya. Saat ini, Kibum tidak dapat bergerak. Tubuhnya layaknya batu, tetap berdiri di ambang pintu dan memandang Kyuhyun dalam diam.

Cho Kibum dan Cho Kyuhyun, mereka kakak-beradik. Anak dari Cho Young Hwan, seorang pembisnis kaya raya yang merupakan pemilik Cho Corporation, salah satu perusahaan terbesar di negara ini, Korea Selatan.

Bisa dihitung dengan jari bagaimana percakapan mereka terjalin. Dirumah bak istana mereka pun tak ada yang berani mengambil percakapan. Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah memusingkan hal itu terkadang merasa bersalah. Namun, Kibum selalu bergerak lebih dulu, menanyakan kondisi adiknya secara terang-terangan.

Sepertinya, walau hanya sekedar mengatakan _hai_ pada Kyuhyun sekarang, Kibum tak bisa. Pemuda dengan tatapan sendu itu hanya bisa memandang dari jauh. Benaknya terus mengatakan _semua akan baik-baik saja._ Namun, ia tahu Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa mendengarnya. Karena sosok Kyuhyun masih betah diposisinya, menghempaskan tubuh di lapangan basket yang luas ini.

"Aku ingin berhenti. Tapi, aku tidak bisa."

Sejujurnya, Kibum ingin sekali berlari menjauh. Tepat ketika ia melihat Kyuhyun sesekali mengusap pipinya. Hatinya tergores perih. Ya Tuhan, Kyuhyun menangis. Sungguh pun, pemuda berusia lima belas tahun itu tidak pernah menumpahkan air matanya.

Jika Kibum tahu, Kyuhyun sudah melewati batasnya. Kyuhyun ingin melawan, tapi rasanya begitu sulit disaat ia mengingat segala kesedihan yang akan ia terima dari mereka. Jangan salahkan Kyuhyun jika ia menangis kali ini. Sudah cukup senyuman yang ia perlihatkan. Biarkan ia menumpahkan kesedihannya dalam diam, tanpa isak tangis.

"Maafkan aku, Kyu- _nie_." Kibum berniat menjauh. Namun, ia tidak melupakan satu hal. Pemuda itu menaruh sebuah kotak makanan beserta minuman disamping tas Kyuhyun. Sebelum pergi, ia mengusap air matanya yang tanpa disadari telah mengalir.

Seorang Cho Kibum menangis. Pemuda berwajah es itu hampir tak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti pada orang-orang sekitar. Namun, ia terlihat lemah kini, hanya karena adiknya, Kyuhyun.

 _Kau tahu, Kyu. Dia kembali. Kau bahagia, bukan? Tapi, mengapa kau menangis?_

Suara derap kaki terdengar di sepanjang lorong. Kibum melangkah menjauh dari sana, berniat untuk tak melihat pemandangan menyedihkan itu lagi.

Kibum tak menyadari ada seseorang yang memerhatikannya sedari tadi. Pria itu tersenyum hambar melihat punggung Kibum telah hilang karena berbelok arah. "Dia masih saja seperti tikus, yang selalu datang dan pergi diam-diam."

Pria bermata sipit itu tak henti tersenyum, membuat kedua pipinya terangkat keatas. Ia mendecak ketika sampai di lapangan basket ini, melihat pemuda yang ia kenal—lagi-lagi—berada di sana—sendirian.

"Aku melihat Kibum tadi." Kim Yesung. Pria itu mendekat kearah Kyuhyun, mengambil sebuah botol minuman yang ia temukan di samping tas Kyuhyun. Lalu menempelkannya di pipi putih pemuda itu yang terlihat basah. Astaga, pemuda di hadapannya ini benar-benar bermandikan keringat.

Setidaknya, air matanya tersamarkan. Keringat ini membantu Kyuhyun. Karena dengan telak Yesung tak menyadari bahwa ia baru saja menangis.

"Lalu?" Kyuhyun membuka matanya sesaat, menatap Yesung—hanya sekedar untuk memastikan bahwa yang datang itu benar-benar Yesung—lalu kembali menutup matanya. Sensasi dingin yang terasa dari botol minuman itu membuat ia sedikit tersadar. Namun, rasa sakit ditubuhnya tak berkurang sama sekali.

"Kau akan membiarkan dia terus seperti itu? Apa yang terjadi pada kalian sebenarnya?" Yesung bertanya sengit. Pria berumur 26 tahun itu menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

"Aku suka dia yang seperti itu, _Hyung_." Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan mata tertutup. Rasa sakit yang menggerayang mulai berkurang. Ia menghela nafas lega.

Yesung mengerutkan kening. Lalu duduk disamping Kyuhyun yang masih berbaring. "Ya, kau suka membuat dia menangis dalam diam. Kau tahu, ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku melihat Kibum menangisimu."

Kyuhyun akhirnya memilih untuk membuka mata. Yesung memang sudah mengetahuinya. Pria itu merupakan pelatih basket disekolah ini. Tentang berhentinya ia bermain basket pun, Yesung sudah tahu sebabnya.

Ah, ralat, seluruh warga sekolah ini sudah tahu. Kyuhyun mendecih. "Seperti yang kau tahu, _Hyung_. Aku sakit dan mungkin akan segera mati. Ya, itu kesimpulan yang tepat dari segala berita aneh tentangku," jeda sesaat. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Tatapan kosongnya kembali menguasai, membuat manik musim gugur miliknya meredup. "Tidak ada manfaatnya menangisiku. Kibum _Hyung_ hanya terlalu bodoh."

Tanpa sadar, Yesung mengerjapkan kedua matanya berulang kali. Ia dapat melihat betapa redupnya tatapan Kyuhyun. Matanya terasa panas, namun ia berhasil dengan baik menahan air matanya.

Sangat disayangkan baginya kedua pemuda itu—Cho Kibum dan Cho Kyuhyun—mereka selalu unggul dalam kegiatan sekolah. Entah ada angin apa, keduanya berhenti. Kyuhyun yang berhenti dari club basketnya, dan Kibum yang berhenti dari club fisikanya.

Tapi, Yesung lebih heran dengan pemuda satu ini. Bagaimana bisa seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang selalu sehat di matanya, tiba-tiba keluar dari club basket dan mengatakan _aku akan segera mati._ Ya, Tuhan, Yesung tidak pernah membayangkan hal ini akan terjadi. "Kau tahu kalau kau sakit, lalu kenapa kau masih bersikeras bermain, _eoh_?"

"Untuk yang terakhir kali, mungkin?" Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu tak acuh. Ia menatap Yesung sebentar, lalu tertawa kecil. "Kau jelek sekali, _Hyung_. Untuk apa air matamu itu? Aku tidak membutuhkannya."

Yesung terkesiap. Lalu mengusap kedua pipinya yang basah. Ia tidak sadar telah menangis. Tunggu, sejak kapan ia menangis? " _Aish_ , mulutmu itu perlu di sekolahkan."

Kyuhyun terkikik kecil. Lalu membiarkan atmosfir kesunyian menguasai mereka sesaat. "Aku senang bermain sendirian sekarang. Menikmati detik-detik yang tersisa disini merupakan kebahagiaan tersendiri bagiku." Lalu kembali menatap langit-langit basketball stadium yang luar biasa besar ini. Sepi sekali, dan Kyuhyun memang sengaja membolos. Hanya demi mengutarakan penatnya dari segala kenyataan pahit kehidupannya.

Mereka terdiam. Kalimat terakhir Kyuhyun membuat Yesung bungkam. Ia menghela nafas lalu ikut menghempaskan tubuhnya disamping Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, merasakan angin berhembus entah dari mana. Lapangan besar ini begitu tertutup, membuat ia menyipitkan kedua mata karena hanya cahaya lampu yang menusuk matanya. "Mereka seperti matahari, _Hyung_." Tangan pucat Kyuhyun terangkat, menggerakkan jarinya seolah sedang melukis diudara. Ia terus melakukan itu dengan sang angin yang menjadi tintanya.

Yesung meletakkan kedua tangannya di bawah kepala, menatap Kyuhyun penuh. Ia sedikit terkesiap melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum. Walau cahaya polos dari manik musim gugur itu tak dilihatnya. Namun, Yesung dapat merasakan kehangatan yang terpancar dari senyum itu. "Siapa matahari yang kau maksud, Kyu?"

Ya, Kyuhyun tersenyum puas. Delusinya bermain. Baru saja tangannya melukis bintang di siang terik ini. Ia sedikit rindu dengan malam. "Kedua orang tuaku."

Sepertinya, sudah ketiga kalinya Yesung mengernyitkan dahi karena Kyuhyun hari ini. Dan Yesung harus mengubur harapannya untuk melihat senyum polos Kyuhyun kembali. Karena detik ini, pancaran sinarnya kembali hilang, terganti dengan raut kosong yang ketara.

"Mereka seperti matahari, _Hyung_. Sang matahari yang tak kuasa ku pandang."

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun tidak mengerti. Tanpa alasan yang jelas, dadanya berdenyut sakit mendengarnya. "Aku tidak mengerti, ..."

"Maaf jika aku membuatmu bingung, _Hyung_. Aku hanya sedikit merindukan malam." Kyuhyun menoleh sesaat kearah Yesung, disertai dengan kekehan kecil.

Yesung tertawa. "Kau benar-benar aneh. Aku kira hanya aku yang aneh disini." Lalu tawa itu hilang tak berbekas. Yesung membasahi bibirnya lalu menggigit dengan kuat pipi dalamnya. Ia dapat merasakan pelupuk matanya memanas. _Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya, Kyu. Semua hal yang bertolak belakang dengan desas-desus tentang dirimu. Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya._

"Entah menapa, aku sangat menyukai bintang." Kyuhyun menerawang. Matanya berembun karena alasan yang berbeda. Rasa sakit itu muncul kembali. Tepat ketika dirinya mengingat afeksi mereka yang selalu terombang-ambing.

"Kau tahu, _Hyung_ , bintang memang sangat kecil jika dibandingkan dengan bulan. Namun, bintang adalah simbol dari tentramnya langit. Cahaya mereka begitu indah di langit malam, membuat sang rembulan tidak pernah merasa kesepian." Kyuhyun tersenyum tanpa sadar. "Aku ingin seperti bintang itu, _Hyung_. Menjaga sang rembulan disepanjang umurnya."

Yesung menyeka air matanya yang telah membasahi pipinya. Ia tak kuasa lagi menahan lelehan air mata itu. Jika semua tim basketnya berada disini, ia pasti telah di tertawakan habis-habisan. "Tidak semua bintang selalu indah seperti kelihatannya. Kau tahu dengan baik, bukan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil. "Aku tahu." Lalu mendecih pelan ketika pemikiran tentang 'menjadi bintang' tiba-tiba terlintas. Ia merasa begitu bodoh memikirkan itu sedari tadi. "Hyung, kau mau membantuku?"

Tatapan dalam Kyuhyun, Yesung dapatkan. Pikirannya yang semula penuh, kini buyar karena tatapan itu. Ia tidak bisa menolak, tentu saja. Kyuhyun merupakan murid kesayangannya sejak dulu. "Tentu."

"Aku mungkin tidak akan disini lagi setelah dua minggu kedepan. Tolong jangan katakan apapun pada _eomma_. Aku ingin bermain basket lagi sampai waktu itu tiba."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kibum mempercepat langkahnya. Suara hentakan kaki disepanjang koridor Kyung Hee _Senior High School_ menggema. Jam sekolah sudah berakhir dan ia langsung menuju _basketball stadium_ yang berada di bangunan ekstrakulikuler.

Tapi, beberapa menit yang lalu, Kibum harus menelan kekecewaan. Hatinya berteriak khawatir karena baru saja bertemu dengan Yesung. Pria itu mengatakan kalau Kyuhyun sudah pulang. Namun, keadaan Kyuhyun tak bisa dikatakan baik. Adiknya itu mengalami mimisan dan menolak bantuan dari Yesung yang menawari pulang bersama.

Kibum tahu ini akan terjadi. Hatinya kalut sekarang, merasakan penyesalan karena membiarkan Kyuhyun terlalu memfosir tubuhnya beberapa waktu lalu.

 _Kyuhyun itu bodoh._ Pemuda itu selalu sok kuat selama ini, mengatakan bahwa keadaannya sudah jauh lebih baik. Tapi, apa yang Kibum lihat belakangan ini? Bahkan tanpa bermain basket ataupun kegiatan melelahkan sekalipun, Kyuhyun seringkali pingsan dan muntah-muntah. Semua ini pertanda buruk. Kibum tidak ingin pikiran negatifnya merupakan fakta. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Kyuhyun.

Kibum mengatur deru nafasnya. Ia baru saja berlari, menelusuri jalan sepanjang arah rumahnya. Kibum rasa, aksinya berlari mencari Kyuhyun membuahkan hasil. Senyuman terlukis begitu saja di wajahnya.

Punggung itu, Kibum sangat mengenalnya. _Sweater_ berwarna _baby blue_ itu membuat ia semakin yakin. Lantas, dengan segera Kibum mendekat. Dibuang jauh-jauh semua egonya. Saat ini, ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun.

Suara decitan ayunan terdengar, tepat ketika Kibum duduk di samping Kyuhyun yang juga tengah terduduk diayunan taman ini. Wajah pucat Kyuhyun membuat hati Kibum berteriak khawatir.

Kyuhyun menutup kedua matanya, mengarahkan wajahnya keatas. Sang matahari yang tak kuasa ia tatap—dengan mata telanjangnya—ia berusaha menatap sosoknya dengan mata hatinya. Entahlah, apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan saat ini. Kyuhyun hanya sedang menikmati segala keindahan sang mentari.

Mimisannya hampir berhenti. Walau Kyuhyun tidak terlalu peduli dan hanya menutup lubang hidungnya dengan beberapa helai _tissue_. Kyuhyun tahu, ia terlalu memfosir tubuhnya. Ia melakukan aksi membuat tubuhnya lelah hanya demi menghilangkan kalimat—tidak bermain basket lagi—yang dikatakan ibunya minggu lalu. Tapi, kalimat itu tak juga hilang dari otaknya. Ia ingin bermain lagi, melepaskan penat dalam pikirannya walau sang tubuh tak lagi sekuat dulu.

"Kyu- _nie_."

Kyuhyun membuka mata lalu menoleh. _Tissue_ ditangannya ditarik begitu saja. "Oh! Bum- _ie_ _Hyung_. Kau belum pulang?" Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut melihat Kibum sudah berada disampingnya.

Kibum diam. Tentu saja ia tidak akan pulang begitu saja. Setiap harinya, ia selalu pulang bersama Kyuhyun. Hari ini memang sedikit berbeda. Shin _Ahjussi_ tidak bisa menjemput mereka karena anaknya sakit. Jadi, mereka memilih untuk menaiki bus bersama—pulang dan pergi.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang sakit?" Kibum menatap sengit Kyuhyun, menuntut jawaban. Ia berjongkok di depan Kyuhyun, mengeluarkan sapu tangan di saku celananya dan membersihkan tangan dan bawah hidung Kyuhyun yang terdapat bercak darah.

Kyuhyun sedikit terkesiap. Ia sempat menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kibum, tapi genggaman itu terlalu kuat. Dan Kyuhyun terima saja perlakuan Kibum—yang mulai—mengeluarkan aura berlebihannya. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Jangan berbohong padaku." Kibum mengatakan itu dengan nada datar, namun Kyuhyun tahu itu sebuah perintah. "Kau tidak pandai berbohong."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Entah mengapa, ekspresi datar Kibum menjadi hiburan tersendiri baginya. "Perutku, kepalaku, tulang rusukku dan tubuhku terasa sangat lelah, _Hyung_." Kyuhyun berkata jujur, mengatakan seluruh rasa sakitnya pada Kibum. Hatinya berdenyut sesaat, merasakan kasih sayang tulus yang terpancar dari tatapan Kibum. _Kau selalu seperti ini, Hyung_. "Tapi, sekarang sudah tidak terlalu sakit."

"Sudah minum obatmu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Sudah."

Lalu Kibum menatap dalam Kyuhyun, mencoba mencari raut kikuk atau suatu kebohongan. Tidak ada. Hanya rona pucat yang tak hilang dari wajah putih adiknya. "Kau sudah minum jus yang kuberikan?" Percayalah, hanya sebatas percakapan tentang _bagaimana keadaanmu_ yang selalu mereka bicarakan selama ini.

Dan percayalah, Kyuhyun selalu tersenyum lebar setelah itu, menampilkan senyuman polosnya hingga kedua matanya menyipit. Namun, senyuman itu selalu berhasil membuat hati Kibum berdenyut nyeri. "Sudah tak bersisa. Aku menghabiskannya setelah bermain sampai aku minum obatku tanpa air."

 _Kau selalu tersenyum padaku. Tapi, aku tidak pernah menemukan raut tulus disana. Bisakah kau membenciku saja, Kyu? Aku tidak ingin kau terus seperti ini._

Batin Kibum terus berbicara. Tak kuasa ia mengatakan itu hingga kedua tangannya terkepal tanpa sadar, meremukkan sapu tangan di genggamannya hingga tak lagi berbentuk rapi.

" _Hyung_ , kau cukup membuatkan jus jeruk saja. Aku tidak suka jus wortel yang pernah kau berikan itu." Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya dengan ekspresi jijik. Mengingat rasanya, perutnya semakin tak enak saja. "Rasanya menjijikan, _Hyung_."

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan membuatkannya lagi." Kibum berdiri dari jongkoknya, lalu memandang sekitar. "Aku akan membelikanmu minum. Tunggu sebentar disini."

" _Hyung_ ..." Kyuhyun sudah membuka mulut untuk mencegah Kibum pergi. Tapi, ia urungkan niatnya ketika sosok Kibum sudah berlari menjauh. Ia menghela nafas, merasakan degupan jantungnya menggila.

Ekspresi datar sang kakak tak pernah berubah. Walau Kyuhyun tahu, dibalik punggung tegap itu, Kibum selalu menyembunyikan seonggok rasa takut, kesedihan, serta perasaan bersalah. Hati terdalamnya, ingin sekali ia membenci Kibum. Namun, hanya sekedar tak menghiraukan keberadaan Kibum rasanya begitu sulit Kyuhyun lakukan.

 _Kita masih saudara. Sebagian darahku mengalir di darahmu, Bum-_ ieHyung _. Aku tidak akan bisa membencimu._

Drrtt...

Suara getaran ponsel membuat Kyuhyun tersadar. Ia segera mengeluarkan benda persegi panjang itu dari saku celananya. "Siwon _Hyung_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kibum tak henti merutuk dirinya sendiri sedari tadi. Ia terlalu senang karena percakapan sederhana tentang _bagaimana kondisimu_ yang terjalin antara dirinya dengan Kyuhyun beberapa menit lalu. Sampai tanpa sadar, Kibum berjalan tak tentu arah dan berakhir sedikit tersesat setelah mendapat air mineral yang baru ia beli.

Kibum mempercepat langkahnya, tak menghiraukan beratnya tas yang berada dipunggungnya. Kyuhyun sudah menunggunya terlalu lama, Kibum yakin itu. Ia hanya ingin kembali ke taman dan memberikan air mineral ini untuk Kyuhyun. Ia juga membeli beberapa buah yang tentu saja baik untuk tubuh Kyuhyun.

Tapi, sepertinya Kibum akan kembali menjadi seorang yang pengecut. Tepat ketika pemandangan di hadapannya menciutkan nyalinya. Egonya kembali tumbuh seiring tubuhnya yang membatu. Tanpa sadar, tangan Kibum terkepal, menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Dadanya bergemuruh merasakan rasa bergejolak yang berbeda hingga matanya terasa panas.

Cho Siwon. Pria bertubuh tinggi nan tegap itu tengah memeluk Kyuhyun. Isak tangis yang tak biasa, terdengar dari sana. Ya, isak tangis seorang Cho Kyuhyun—adik satu-satunya—membuat air matanya menetes tanpa aba-aba.

Sebuah koper besar yang berada disamping Siwon, membuat Kibum yakin bahwa pria itu akan tinggal dalam waktu yang lama. Saat ini, bukan koper itu yang menjadi pusat rasa takutnya. Melainkan tatapan itu.

Kibum benar-benar merasa takut. Tangannya gemetaran. Tepat ketika tatapan Siwon menangkap raganya. Tatapan itu menyiratkan kebencian yang begitu dalam. Kibum bergerak mundur. Kepalan tangannya semakin kuat membuat kuku-kuku jarinya memutih.

"A-ku takut, _Hyung_. Aku tidak ingin pergi. Aku tidak ingin melakukan Operasi itu."

Deg.

Kibum membeku. Langkahnya terhenti begitu saja. Baru saja ia ingin kembali menjadi Kibum yang pengecut dan berlari menjauh. Tapi, kalimat itu seperti paku bumi yang dengan telak menembus kakinya. Mata memerahnya menatap kosong, seiring dengan embun kristal yang menghiasi manik pekatnya. Tangannya yang semula terkepal kini mengendur. Jantungnya terasa seperti jatuh, tapi perasaannya lega tanpa alasan. _Aku sungguh lega kau menolaknya._

Siwon mempererat pelukannya, mengusap dengan lembut rambut kecoklatan milik adiknya, Kyuhyun. Tatapan memerahnya tak terlepas dari Kibum. Ia mendecih dalam hati melihat raut ketakutan milik adiknya yang lain, Cho Kibum. Tangan kirinya yang bebas sudah terkepal sempurna, merasakan darahnya mendidih karena satu hal. _Keluarga terkutuk ini masih sama seperti dulu._

Namun, hati Siwon semakin membiru. Air matanya hampir saja jatuh jikalau ia tak segera menatap langit yang mulai mendung. Kyuhyun pun masih sama. Tak berubah sedikitpun.

Harapan Siwon akan keluarga bahagia harus ia kubur dalam-dalam. Setidaknya, harapannya kian berubah kali ini. Ia hanya ingin Kyuhyun bahagia. Tak lebih dari itu. _Kau tidak pernah berubah, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau masih saja bodoh seperti bintang harapanmu itu, Sirius. Aku pun tetap sama seperti dulu. Tetap seperti bintang redup, yang hanya diam melihatmu membakar diri sendiri demi dapat dilihat oleh mereka._

Kibum menunduk dalam, mencoba untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah berhias air mata. _Maaf karena aku masih pengecut sejak dulu. Aku tidak akan mengharapkan senyuman tulusmu lagi. Tapi, aku tetap berharap kau akan terus bahagia, Kyuhyun-ah._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Seoul, Juli 2009**

Rintik-rintik hujan di pertengahan tahun mulai menampakkan sosoknya. Matahari yang seharusnya bersinar terik, malah terlihat malu-malu menampakkan diri. Awan yang menghitam seolah mengajak penghuni bumi untuk bertarung. Suara petir yang sesekali terdengar, membuat anak laki-laki itu terperanjat.

Bagi sebagian orang, hujan merupakan bencana. Segala tuntutan pekerjaan di luar sana akan terhambat karena butiran-butiran kristal itu. Tapi, tidak bagi anak laki-laki ini.

Didepan pintu masuk sebuah Sekolah Dasar di Seoul, anak laki-laki itu berteduh. Sudah satu jam yang lalu bel pulang berbunyi, dan anak laki-laki itu masih membatu disana. Seragam berwarna biru putih yang melekat di tubuh mungilnya menandakan anak laki-laki itu masih duduk dibangku sekolah dasar.

Rintik-rintik hujan ditengah kota Seoul kian menderas. Semakin deras tangisan sang langit, semakin berbinarnya mata bulat itu.

Jangan salahkan dirinya kalau ia terlalu berlebihan. Setiap kali melihat hujan, mata bulatnya tak henti berbinar senang. Manik musim gugur itu terlihat begitu lucu dan menggemaskan, tepat setelah kedua pipi chubby-nya terangkat karena senyuman.

Anak laki-laki itu—Cho Kyuhyun—mengangkat tangan mungilnya, menyentuh rintik-rintik dingin yang terjatuh dari ujung atap sekolah. Ia bergidik senang merasakan sensasi dinginnya. Sepintas ide tentang bermain bersama hujan terlintas. Kyuhyun berniat membuka kedua sepatunya, tidak ingin sepatu kesayangannya basah—karena ia masih ingin memakainya besok. Namun, ia mengingat sesuatu.

 _"Kyuhyun-_ ie _, jangan bermain hujan di depan Kibum-_ ie _, ya._ Eomma _tidak ingin Kibum-_ ie _sakit."_

Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang, menatap Kibum—kakaknya—yang hampir tertidur disebuah bangku pos penjaga. Kakaknya memang selalu menyempatkan ke sekolahnya setelah jam pelajaran berakhir—walau jarak antara sekolahnya dan sekolah Kibum cukup jauh.

Kibum tidak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun sendirian sedetikpun. Kibum pernah mengatakan, _"Kyuhyun-_ ie _tidak boleh ceroboh. Aku tahu kau selalu penasaran pada sesuatu. Tapi, jangan penasaran pada hal yang berbahaya."_

Kyuhyun terkikik kecil. Mengingat itu, ia jadi ingin tertawa. Masalahnya, Kibum mengatakannya dengan raut datar. Dan raut datar Kibum selalu membuat Kyuhyun tertawa. Mereka berbeda dua tahun. Kyuhyun masih duduk dibangku kelas lima sekolah dasar. Sedangkan Kibum sudah kelas pertama _Junior High School._

Mereka pun terlampau dekat. Kibum selalu berusaha melindungi Kyuhyun, walau pada akhirnya dirinya-lah yang harus dilindungi. Tapi, mereka saling menyayangi, layaknya kakak-adik kebanyakan.

"Aku ingin bermain bersama hujan." Kyuhyun tanpa sadar bermonolog sendirian. Siwon belum menampakkan batang hidungnya untuk menjemput mereka. Kyuhyun bosan. Ia ingin membuat seluruh tubuhnya basah dengan musim kesukaannya ini.

"Bum-Bum sedang tidur." Kyuhyun tersenyum senang melihat Kibum sudah menutup mata dengan kepala yang disandarkan ke tembok. Ia mengangkat bahu tak acuh. Dilepas kedua sepatunya kemudian, lalu menyimpannya dengan baik didalam plastik yang selalu ia bawa.

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkan Ahn _Ahjumma_."

Ahn _Ahjumma_ merupakan salah satu pembantu di _mansion_ Cho. Mengingat wanita itu seringkali kelelahan di usianya, Kyuhyun tak tega. Terlebih setelah wanita itu mencuci sepatu-sepatu kotor dirumahnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas melihat tas beserta sepatunya telah terlindungi dengan baik. Sekolah yang sudah sangat sepi itu membuat Kyuhyun dengan leluasa bermain. Tangan-tangan mungilnya merasakan sensasi menyenangkan dari rintik-rintik deras itu, menikmati hujan dan berlari dengan bebas.

Sungguh pun, Kyuhyun tak pernah merasa sebebas ini. Rasanya sangat luar biasa. Jika Kyuhyun harus memilih antara _ice_ _cream_ strowberi atau hujan, Kyuhyun lebih memilih hujan. Walau ia tak merasakan apapun ketika tak sengaja air itu masuk kedalam mulutnya, ia masih lebih menyukai hujan.

"Kyu- _nie_ , kau tidak mengajakku?!" Kibum berkacak pinggang. Jangan salahkan Kibum jika ia tidak sengaja tertidur tadi. Semalam ia tak dapat menutup mata karena tangannya di infus. Rasa tak nyaman dari jarum itu membuat sebagian harinya terpenuhi dengan ketiduran. "Aku juga ingin bermain!"

Anak laki-laki berusia dua belas tahun seperti Kibum ingin bermain hujan-hujanan, tidak heran, bukan?

"Bum-Bum jangan kesini! Nanti Bum-Bum sakit lagi." Kyuhyun segera berlari menghampiri Kibum. Sedikit kepayahan langkahnya ketika ia hampir saja tergelincir.

Bruk!

Yang benar saja, tubuh mungil Kyuhyun terjatuh detik kemudian. Posisi telengkup membuat lututnya bergesekan dengan aspal. Perkiraannya salah. Kyuhyun terlalu panik tepat ketika melihat Kibum sudah membuka kedua sepatunya. Hingga tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun telah berlari dengan kecepatan langkah maksimumnya.

Kibum meringis melihatnya. Mendengar dari suaranya saja, pasti sangat sakit. Namun, bukan Kyuhyun namanya jika tidak segera bangkit. Adiknya itu sudah berusaha untuk bangun. Tapi, Kibum tidak membiarkan Kyuhyun berusaha sendirian. Saat ini, tak dihiraukan sang langit yang sudah menumpahkan hujan keseluruh tubuhnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Kyu- _nie_?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk walau rasanya begitu sulit. Ia meringis ketika berusaha untuk berjalan. Lututnya berdarah. Melihat cairan merah pekat yang merembes dari sana, ingin sekali rasanya menangis. Namun, bibirnya hanya bergetar, antara menahan tangis dan menggigil kedinginan. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Bum _Hyung_. Tapi, Bum _Hyung_ yang lagi sakit. Kata _eomma_ , Bum _Hyung_ tidak boleh main hujan-hujanan."

Kibum terdiam. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun memikirkan dirinya saat ini?

"Sedang apa kalian?"

Payung berwarna putih kelabu yang tiba-tiba datang, mengalihkan atensi mereka. Kyuhyun menatap pemilik payung itu dengan bibir bergetar. Dengan segera, dipeluknya sosok itu. "Siwon _Hyung_ , Kyu tadi jatuh, hiks. Berdarah ... lutut Kyu berdarah."

Siwon menghela nafas. Ia biarkan saja tubuh basah Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh keringnya. Ia juga baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya. Ada beberapa pelajaran tambahan mengapa ia tak bisa menjemput Kyuhyun dan Kibum tepat waktu. Pemuda tampan berusia tujuh belas tahun itu menyerahkan payung ditangannya kepada Kibum. Lalu menggendong tubuh Kyuhyun yang bergetar.

Kibum menerima payung itu. Tak adapun satu kata yang terucap dari bibir Siwon untuknya. Kibum terpaku, menatap punggung Siwon yang tengah sibuk menghentikan tangis Kyuhyun.

"Berdarah sedikit saja menangis, _eoh_?" Dahi Siwon mengernyit melihat wajah Kyuhyun sudah berhias air mata dan air hujan.

Kyuhyun menengok sesaat pada lututnya yang berdenyut nyeri. Lalu kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya pada bahu Siwon. "Hiks ... lutut Kyu seram sekali, _Hyung_. Seperti baru saja digigit Zombie."

Siwon tertawa. Sedikit kesulitan mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun yang mulai tinggi se-perutnya itu. Apalagi, Kyuhyun tak pernah bisa diam.

Tak ada yang menyadari, Kibum masih seperti batu, tak bergerak sama sekali. Dadanya terasa nyeri entah karena apa. Siwon yang tak pernah menganggapnya merupakan fakta menyakitkan yang pernah Kibum rasakan di sepanjang umurnya saat ini.

Dan satu fakta lainnya yang kerap kali membuat Kibum bertanya-tanya. Tak pernah satu kalipun Kyuhyun memikirkan diri sendiri disaat bersamanya. Adiknya itu selalu mengutarakan kesedihannya secara terang-terangan pada Siwon. Tapi, tak pernah padanya.

Satu kata sederhana dari kepedihan hatinya saat ini adalah _Kesepian_. Punggung mereka hampir menghilang di balik pintu mobil hitam itu, membiarkan dirinya merasa terasingkan oleh kedua saudaranya sendiri. Jika Kibum bertanya-tanya, tidak heran, bukan?

 _Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi dengan keluargaku?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N :**

 **Alurnya tidak terlalu rumit, kan? Aku hanya memberikan adegan tahun 2014 di chapter pertama dan semi akhir saja. Dan semua chapter setelah ini akan aku tekankan masa lalu Kyuhyun-Siwon-Kibum berserta tetek bengeknya (tahun 2009 dan beberapa** _ **flashback**_ **). Karena tahun 2014 itu sudah** _ **komplikated**_ **(prolog juga tahun 2014)**

 **Kalian gak bingung, kan? Soalnya aku takut kalau kalian bingung. Soalnya aku juga sempet bingung ini cerita mau dibawa kemana~ *nyanyi /plak**

 _ **Feel**_ **kurang dapet? Aku tidak bertanggungjawab. :vv**

 **Aku minta maaf kalau tulisanku membosankan. :")**

 **Btw, aku baru tahu bikin ff** _ **full brothership**_ **sangat sulit. Aku sempat gak bisa tidur semaleman karena mikir jalan ceritanya. *malah curhat* :vv**

 **Aku benar-benar minta maaf kalau ceritanya sedikit maksa, aneh, dll. Ini ff full brothership pertama yang aku buat. :((**

 **Seperti biasa, chapter depan akan aku** _ **publish**_ **jika respon sudah banyak. Jadi, jangan lupa** _ **vote-coment**_ **^^.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Publish 03 Mei 2017**


	5. 02 - Wind Moon Brings The Fireflies

**02 - Wind Moon Brings The Fireflies**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Biarkan aku menjelajahi malam ini sendirian. Angin sang bulan yang membawa ribuan kunang-kunang, aku berharap itu bukanlah mimpi khayalanku._**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah berjanji. Tuhan turut mendengarnya. Aku akan selalu menjaga Kibum _Hyung_. Jadi, jangan salahkan Siwon _Hyung_ lagi. Karena aku yang salah disini."—Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun- _ie_ , mereka semua mati. Aku tidak menyangka mereka akan memakan sesamanya. Kau tahu, mungkin keluarga kita akan seperti itu seiring waktu. Hanya tinggal menunggu saja salah satu dari kita memberontak."—Cho Siwon.

"Jika aku pasrah dan diam di umur pendekku, bukankah itu bodoh? _Hyung_ , aku masih ingin menunjukkan keindahanku. Aku pun masih ingin bersinar diantara kalian, bersama kalian."—Cho Kibum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Juli 2009**

Kalau kau berencana untuk bunuh diri, memikirkan besar kemungkinannya saat ini, pasti akan berhasil seratus persen.

Cho Kyuhyun, anak lelaki tampan berumur sepuluh tahun itu berusaha berhenti memikirkan asumsi konyolnya; _jika aku membuka pintu mobil ini, lalu menjatuhkan tubuhku ke aspal, aku pasti akan mati. Aku akan sangat beruntung jika tidak ada mobil yang melaju dibelakangku. Setidaknya, tubuhku tidak terlalu hancur._

 _Well_ , terkadang, pemikiran itu akan terbesit disaat kau menginjak usia sepuluh tahun sepertinya. Tidak heran jika kau menganggap dirimu memiliki sembilan nyawa seperti Tom, yang masih bisa merangkak setelah besi beton menimpa tubuhnya hingga setipis kertas, lalu melayang diudara.

Sejujurnya, Kyuhyun tidak percaya itu. Sekuat apapun ia mencoba untuk percaya, ia tidak akan bisa. Imajinasinya tak berkembang, karena hanya satu dalam pikirannya, tersemat begitu kuat dan lengket seperti getah pohon karet, _karena aku dilahirkan untuk melindungi seseorang._

Namun, atensi Kyuhyun sudah berbalik, beralih pada derasnya hujan yang menghantam mobil hitam mewah dari Eropa ini, Ferrari XE. Jendela yang berembun kristal menampilkan pemandangan jalanan yang terlihat seperti saluran televisi diputar acak. Secara garis besar, mobil ini milik ayah mereka, dan Siwon dapat memakainya dengan tanda kutip _hanya untuk mengantar-jemput kedua adiknya._

Dibalik semua jeruji yang membatasinya, banyak yang Kyuhyun sukai. Termasuk musim di pertengahan tahun ini. Kyuhyun sangat menyukai hujan. Sesungguhnya, banyak hal yang ia sukai didunia ini jika kalian menyuruhnya menulis disebuah kertas. Mungkin saking banyaknya akan menghabiskan satu gulung tisu toilet?

Suara derasnya hujan menciptakan suara menggema, menyeramkan, kilatan petir, hingga udara yang sangat dingin. Tapi, jangan katakan dia aneh, karena itulah yang Kyuhyun sukai dari hujan.

 _Karena hujan tidak pernah munafik. Sosoknya tidak pernah membawa kebahagiaan, karena memang seperti itulah mereka. Penuh air mata, amarah, dan abu-abu._

Sore ini tak terlihat seperti sore yang Kyuhyun kenal. Sinar oranye dari langit—membesar bersama sang awan lalu menyebar luas seperti sejumput kapas yang dihempas ke udara—tak terlihat disepanjang jalan. Hanya langit abu-abu yang menjadi pemandangan. Langit yang bergemuruh, petir yang menyambar, membuat mata bulat itu tak henti berbinar senang, menampilkan semburat kebahagiaan yang entah sejak kapan datangnya.

 _Aku berharap hujan tidak akan berhenti sampai aku muak melihatnya._

Kyuhyun menekan tombol _down_ disampingnya, membuat kaca mobil turun hingga air hujan yang tak diundang masuk mengenai bajunya.

"Kyuhyun- _ie_ , jangan membuatku marah."

Dengan cepat, Kyuhyun kembali menekan tombol _up_ , membuat kaca mobil kembali tertutup rapat. Ia menunjukkan senyum lima jarinya, lebar sekali sampai Siwon merasa bibir itu—mungkin saja—akan robek.

Siwon menunjukkan seringaiannya. Wajah tampannya memang tak tertandingi. Walau Kyuhyun seringkali bersikeras bahwa dirinya-lah yang paling tampan. Tapi, kita bisa melihat buktinya. Tampan itu relatif, seperti Siwon meyakini bahwa _normal adalah istilah yang relatif._ Keluarga mereka membuktikan itu. "Jangan tersenyum selebar itu dengan kaki gemetar. Aku jadi semakin yakin kalau kau baru saja digigit Zombie."

Kyuhyun menatap lututnya. Pantas saja rasa perih tak henti menjalar, cairan berwarna merah pekat masih setia merembes, mengalir ke betisnya. Namun, ia abaikan itu. Kyuhyun lebih memilih melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, menunjukkan wajah amarahnya dengan mata yang menyorot tajam—walau tidak terlalu berhasil. "Jangan menakutiku, _Hyung_. Aku baik-baik saja dan tidak menunjukkan gejala aneh seperti baru saja digigit Zombie!"

Siwon malah tertawa kecil. Lalu mencubit pelan hidung tajam milik adiknya. "Ya, terserah padamu, Cho. Jangan ganggu aku lagi. Hujan sedang deras."

Kyuhyun mengendus sebal. Lalu, detik kemudian, suasana hening. Hanya suara deras hujan dan gemuruh yang menuai percakapan. Kyuhyun melongok, memandang kursi belakang dan menemukan Kibum disana, sedang tertidur. Bajunya basah kuyup. Entah mengapa, jantung Kyuhyun mulai berpacu cepat melihatnya. " _Hyung_ ," panggil Kyuhyun, teruntuk Siwon.

Siwon balas dengan bergumam.

Kyuhyun menyambar tas mugilnya yang berwarna biru muda, bergambar _ultraman_. Lalu membuka resletingnya hati-hati. Ia tak ingin sesuatu yang ingin diambilnya basah karena kecerobohannya. Mengingat seluruh tubuhnya basah, ia harus hati-hati mengambilnya. "Menurutmu, dengan memberikan ini, apa _eomma_ akan mengabulkan harapanku?" Diangkat tangan mungilnya ke udara, menunjukkan sebuah lembaran tebal yang mengkilat dan sedikit licin.

Siwon menatap sebentar kertas yang melayang disampingnya, namun ia tidak bisa membagi fokus dengan tangan yang masih dibawah kemudi mobil. Lantas, dengan terpaksa ia membelokkan stir, berhenti di pinggir jalan.

SERTIFIKAT OLIMPIADE MATEMATIKA

Kalimat awalnya membuat Siwon tertawa kecil, sedikit hambar.

"Aku juara pertama." Kyuhyun menambahkan. Mata bulatnya berbinar senang. Ekspresi polos miliknya menunjukkan _tidak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi setelah ini._ Setidaknya, ekspresi itu membantu hatinya yang berteriak ketakutan.

"Kau tahu, Kyu. Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini." Wajah sumringah Kyuhyun menghangatkan tubuh Siwon. Tapi, itu hanya sesaat. Karena perasaan itu cepat sekali hilang tak berbekas, tepat setelah Siwon mengingat pertanyaan Kyuhyun beberapa detik lalu.

"Aku berusaha mati-matian mendapatkannya, _Hyung_. Aku sampai tidak tidur hari ini." Kyuhyun terkekeh. Kalimat Siwon hanya angin lalu baginya. "Bisakah, _Hyung_? Apa dengan memberikan ini, _eomma_ bisa mengabulkan harapanku?" Kyuhyun mengulang pertanyaannya karena Siwon tak kunjung menjawab.

Siwon tertawa kecil—lagi. Pertanyaan Kyuhyun terdengar melenceng ditelinganya. Mungkin maksud pertanyaan Kyuhyun adalah; _Setelah aku memberikan kedua bola mataku, apa aku masih bisa melihat?_ "Tidak mungkin ...,"

"Tentu bisa, Kyu- _nie_. Memang alasan seperti apa sehingga _eomma_ tidak menyetujuinya?"

Sontak, tatapan sehitam langit malam dan mentari pagi itu menatap Kibum. Suara petir yang tiba-tiba memecah langit seperti pertanda untuk keheningan diantara mereka. Jangan salahkan Kibum yang terbangun karena tubuhnya tersentak karena menggigil kedinginan. Ia tidak sengaja mencuri dengar pembicaraan kedua saudaranya. Walau Kibum tidak tahu harapan apa yang dimaksud Kyuhyun, tapi ia dapat merasakan perasaan menggebu-gebu disana, tepat disaat ia melihat manik mentari pagi milik Kyuhyun.

Namun, manik pekat Kibum membesar. Pandangannya lebih teralihkan untuk menatap Siwon yang mengeraskan rahangnya. Tanpa sadar, Kibum menghempaskan punggungnya kesandaran mobil. Ia merasa terpojok karena tatapan itu. Tapi, ia tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya merasakan perasaan ini.

"Ya, tidak ada alasan, Bum _Hyung_. Kau benar." Kyuhyun mengangguk antusias. Tersenyum lebar. Walau hatinya berteriak ragu, ia masih menampilkan senyuman menenangkan untuk Kibum.

Percaya atau tidak, senyuman Kyuhyun seperti daya tarik magnet yang berbeda kutub. Menarik dirinya untuk ikut tersenyum begitu tulus. Alasan mengapa tubuhnya menjadi hangat pun karena senyuman itu. Senyuman seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

 _Kau tidak tahu apapun_ , Kibum. Siwon mendecih kecil. Ia memutar kunci, kembali menyalakan deru mesin yang perlahan menimbulkan getaran kecil di dalam mobil. Namun, tak berniat sama sekali dirinya untuk kembali membelah jalanan. Ditatapnya Kyuhyun. Wajah jenaka itu sesungguhnya hanyalah topeng.

 _Jika Kibum_ Hyung _adalah alasannya, aku akan mengerti. Tapi, aku sudah menunggu sejak dua tahun yang lalu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Pernahkah kau mendengar sesuatu tentang kematian yang indah dan berkilau? Katakanlah jika kau melihatnya sendiri, dengan kedua matamu. Percayalah padaku, kau dapat menikmati kematian itu setiap malam tanpa kau sadari._

Seseorang pernah berkata padanya, pria bertubuh tinggi—seratus delapan puluh sentimeter—dengan wajah putih dan mata tegas yang terlihat seperti lukisan dirinya ketika dewasa, _kematian bukanlah sesuatu yang harus dilihat, namun dirasakan._ Mengetahui semua manusia pasti akan mati, ia setuju dengan pernyataan itu.

Namun, kembali lagi, ia hanya anak lelaki berusia sepuluh tahun—Cho Kyuhyun—yang hanya sekadar mendengarkan penuturan ayahnya tanpa harus berpikir lebih jauh.

Ketika malam menjelang, Kyuhyun terbiasa menaiki atap rumahnya—tentu dengan tangga, ia bukanlah dewa langit ataupun _superman_ sehingga dapat terbang menuju atap rumahnya yang sangat tinggi—dan menemukan pria itu.

Tatapan tegas seperti elang yang menemukan mangsanya, seketika hilang tepat disaat mata kosong pria itu—ayah Kyuhyun—memandang hamparan langit luas diatas bumi. Kyuhyun menyadarinya dan Kyuhyun tidak pernah berani bertanya _apa arti tatapan itu._

Teleskop didepan pria itu—Cho Young Hwan—berganti arah, sedikit memutar lensa loop hingga alisnya yang terangkat menandakan ia menemukan fokusnya. Seakan tak lagi dibumi, Young Hwan terlalu terbius oleh pemandangan langit hitam, sehingga tak tersadar jika Kyuhyun sudah berdiri disampingnya, mengamati.

"Kau tidak lelah?" Suara Kyuhyun seperti angin yang jauh.

Young Hwan menoleh. Lalu senyuman hangat terlihat diwajah berminyaknya, membuat Kyuhyun berasumsi kalau ayahnya belum membasuh diri semenjak pulang dari perusahaan. "Kurasa aku yang harus bertanya padamu." Ia duduk kemudian. "Apa kau tidak lelah setelah pulang sekolah tanpa mengganti baju seragammu dan langsung kemari?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya. Ia bahkan tak sadar bahwa bajunya sudah mengering karena suhu panas tubuhnya. Lalu duduk digundukan batu sepanjang ujung atap hingga bertemu ujung lainnya, disamping sang ayah. "Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya dengan mudah." Lalu tersenyum lebar, seperti ekspresinya ketika mendapatkan coklat dari Jung _Saem_ karena berhasil menjawab soal matematika. "Kurasa tak akan cukup usahaku untuk mendapatkan harapanku. Sebelum itu terjadi, aku tidak boleh lelah."

Young Hwan menyadarinya. Nada skeptis itu terdengar begitu jelas. Memang, apa yang bisa dikatakan seorang bocah berusia sepuluh tahun kecuali kejujuran? Kau tahu rasanya melihat anakmu mulai beranjak dewasa, namun ketika masalah datang mengelilinginya, kau tidak dapat melakukan apapun? Terlalu jauh melangkah, sehingga menapakkan kaki untuk menyapa bumi terlalu sulit dilakukan. Rasanya seperti kegagalan yang melekat. _Kau terlalu cepat untuk dewasa. Kau masih sepuluh tahun untuk dipaksa mengerti keadaan keluarga ini._

"Kau melukai kakimu? Lagi?" Dahi Young Hwan mengernyit menyadari luka basah yang memerah di lutut kaki Kyuhyun. Mengingat luka satu minggu lalu masih menampakkan bekasnya, Young Hwan tak habis pikir dengan sifat Kyuhyun yang lain. Tak bisa diam dan kerap kali ceroboh.

"Aku jatuh sore tadi." Kyuhyun terkikik kecil melihat mata tajam ayahnya kembali. "Karena hujan-hujanan." Mungkin lebih tepatnya, _karena mencegah Kibum untuk hujan-hujanan._

"Hati-hatilah. Aku takut semakin besarnya kau, kakimu bukan lagi hanya tergores, tapi akan remuk dan tak terbentuk."

Kyuhyun tertawa. Benar-benar tertawa sehingga wajah jenakanya terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Lalu menghentikkan tawanya tiga menit kemudian. " _Appa_ , ceritakan aku suatu kisah." Kyuhyun mengalihkan percakapan. Sudut matanya berembun karena tawa berlebihan, namun dengan cepat hilang disaat angin berhembus mengenai wajahnya. Hujan meninggalkan angin yang berhembus tak waras.

Tanpa beban, Young Hwan hanya menceritakan tentang Orpheus, raja Thrace dan Eurydice, peri hutan yang jelita. Orpheus, seorang pemusik handal yang tak membiarkan maut merenggut istrinya, Eurydice. Tak kenal takut, Orpheus pergi ke Hades untuk menjemput jiwa Eurydice yang sudah mati. Namun, takdir tetaplah takdir, penguasa Hades tak dapat menyerahkan jiwa seseorang yang telah mati begitu saja. Seperti barang yang dibayar dengan uang, tentu terjadi sebuah pembayaran untuk bertukar.

"Apa dia berhasil?" Kyuhyun membuka matanya, lalu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dengan kepala yang sebelumnya bersandar di paha ayahnya.

"Tidak. Orpheus gagal dan dia mati ditangan kotor para wanita pemuja."

Wajah Kyuhyun berubah muram, seperti bintang-bintang yang mulai redup tanpa disadari. "Sudah kuduga." Lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tahu, _appa_ , itu tidak terdengar seperti sebuah kisah cinta abadi di telingaku. Tapi, terdengar seperti pengorbanan yang sia-sia."

Young Hwan mengangkat tangannya dan mengacak rambut Kyuhyun dengan gemas. Ia semakin tidak bisa meragukan pemikiran cerdas Kyuhyun. Terkadang, anak bungsunya itu terlalu mencolok, entah dari segi kapasitas otaknya maupun wajahnya. Sejenak membuat hatinya berdesis karena melewatkan banyak hal tentang perbedaan Kyuhyun dari kedua anaknya yang lain. "Terlepas dari itu semua, bintang lebih menyedihkan jika dibandingkan kisah sia-sia yang kau maksud."

"Aku tidak mengerti, _appa_." Kyuhyun menatap dalam ayahnya. Disaat seperti ini, ia bersyukur dalam hati. Setidaknya, ayahnya masih menunjukkan rasa sayang yang tulus padanya. Walau ia tidak tahu batasnya kasih sayang itu akan bertahan.

Young Hwan menunjuk bintang-bintang yang bersinar di langit. Lalu menatap Kyuhyun yang menatapnya antusias. "Bintang adalah api yang terbakar selama ribuan tahun. Mereka membakar sangat cepat hingga dapat dilihat dalam jarak yang sangat jauh. Ketika mereka kehabisan bahan bakar, mereka membakar helium, lalu meledak dalam supernova. Supernova itu lebih terang daripada galaksi yang paling terang sekalipun."

Kyuhyun memajukan bibir bawahnya dan mengerutkan kening. Ekspresi seriusnya sedikit berbeda. Tepat ketika bibir semerah ceri itu mengubah bentuknya menjadi terlekuk kebawah. Pikirannya berputar sekarang, sangat cepat, seperti hamster yang berlari di rodanya. Ia seperti baru saja belajar astronomi—mengingat cita-cita dahulu ayahnya adalah ahli astronomi, Kyuhyun jadi tak heran jikalau ayahnya seringkali bercerita tentang bintang.

Young Hwan tersenyum tipis. Angin sang bulan mulai tampak gila. Tak henti menerbangkan jas abu-abunya hingga perapian berjarak lima meter dari mereka tak lagi membakar kayu bakar. "Bintang-bintang itu mati, Kyuhyun- _ie_. Tapi, semua orang memandangi kematian mereka."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kau bisa mengucapkan harapanmu ketika melihat bintang jatuh, maka harapanmu akan terkabulkan._

Jangan pernah percaya hal itu. Bintang jatuh sama sekali bukan bintang. Itu hanya bebatuan yang masuk kedalam atmosfer dan mengeluarkan api karena gesekan. Kalau kau mengucapkan harapanmu ketika melihat bintang jatuh, sebenarnya kau berharap pada sisa-sisa bebatuan yang saling tergesek.

Young Hwan tertawa kecil di sela lamunannya. Ia mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Tepat ketika Kyuhyun berteriak lantang melihat cahaya yang bersinar terang bergerak cepat dan jatuh dari langit. Refleks Kyuhyun menutup kedua matanya, menyatukan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum lebar sembari melantunkan harapannya dalam hati. Namun, setelah ia mengatakan fakta itu, Kyuhyun merengut dan menunjukkan raut kesalnya sembari mengatakan, _"jadi selama ini aku berharap pada batu?"_

 _Kalau kau percaya kata-kataku, secara teori adalah ya._

 _"Kalau bintang jatuh tidak ada. Bagaimana kalau_ appa _saja yang mengabulkan harapanku?"_

Senyuman Young Hwan memudar seketika. Nada antusias serta cerahnya senyuman itu merupakan kelemahannya sejak dulu. Kegagalan yang melekat sungguh tak dapat dihilangkan. Ia merasa seperti tikus bodoh. Makhluk yang selalu bersembunyi di balik lemari hingga ketika dirinya mencari jalan keluar, ia malah terjebak disebuah lem. Terlebih, perangkap itu telah disiapkan oleh istrinya sendiri, membuat ia tak dapat bergerak dan menunggu hingga batasnya.

"Kau baru dari atap?"

Lembutnya nada suara yang sangat dikenalnya mampu membuat lamunan Young Hwan terhempas bersama angin kencang diluar sana. "Ya, bersama Kyuhyun."

Eun Hee menatap sebentar suaminya lalu kembali memotong wortel dan memasukkannya ke dalam panci. "Dia berulah lagi. Kau tahu, Kibum demam tinggi karena bermain hujan-hujanan bersamanya."

Young Hwan menunduk, menatap piring dan makanan berjejer rapi di hadapannya tanpa minat. "Lalu bagaimana keadaannya?"

Eun Hee mengeraskan rahangnya. Ia harus menghela nafasnya berulang kali untuk menahan segala emosi yang mungkin akan meledak seperti gunung meletus. Setidaknya, ia tidak ingin bubur yang sedang dibuatnya menjadi dampak buruk dari emosinya. "Kau tahu dengan baik bagaimana keadaannya dan itu tidak akan berubah."

Jarum jam berdetak, berdengung seiring waktu yang tak dapat di hentikan. Young Hwan berdesis ketika rasa panas menjalar ke lidahnya dan refleks menjatuhkan sendok dari genggamannya kelantai. Suara detingan antara keramik dan logam itu begitu memekik. _Sup sialan._

Eun Hee melihat itu berdecak. "Kau seperti anak kecil saja." Suaranya terdengar mengejek. Lalu mengambil sendok yang terjatuh dan melemparnya ke wastafel. Tanpa disadari, wanita itu ingin sekali melempar apapun dihadapannya, sikap yang sesungguhnya lebih kekanakan dari anak kecil.

"Kau bisa melempar pisau digenggamanmu padaku, jika kau ingin." Peduli apa dia dengan nadanya yang sedikit sarkatis. Young Hwan hanya tidak suka tingkah Eun Hee yang terlampau kekanakan itu.

"Ya Tuhan, Young Hwan!" Eun Hee berbalik, menampilkan wajah penuh keringatnya dan sorot mata lelah. Ditatap Young Hwan dengan mata berembun, seperti bulir kristal diujung daun yang cepat atau lambat akan menetes ketanah. Celemeknya ia lepaskan, melemparnya kelantai, seakan-akan benda itu yang membuat takdirnya begitu memilukan. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, takdir keluarga mereka. "Tidakkah kau mengerti perasaanku?"

Kesunyian begitu mencekam. Young Hwan bungkam dan tak bergerak. Kalimat yang tak dapat hilang dari pikirannya seolah mantra yang membawanya tak lagi fokus. _"Aku ingin ke pameran_ Namdaecheon, appa. _Bersama kalian. Aku ingin melihat kunang-kunang."_ Kyuhyun-nya begitu polos. Tentu, dia hanya anak berusia sepuluh tahun yang sedang berada dalam puncak imajinasinya. Mungkin rasa ingin tahunya itulah yang membuat semangatnya tak pernah menciut.

"Aku ingin sekali lari dari semua ini. Tapi, Kibum memaksaku untuk tidak menyerah. Kau tahu, dia bahkan menangis ketika terlelap." Eun Hee menghela nafas sekasarnya. Matanya berembun dan dadanya sesak. Seperti ada yang menghimpit di dadanya, begitu besar dan kuat. Rasanya ia tidak bisa bertahan untuk tidak menangis hingga pada akhirnya satu tetes air mata jatuh begitu saja.

Tak dapat melakukan apapun. Kau dapat melihat kata pengecut yang tersematkan di nama tengah Young Hwan jika kau melihatnya dengan mata hatimu. Karena saat ini pria itu hanya bisa terdiam, mengambil sendok baru dan mulai mengambil sesuap demi sesuap nasi. _Tidak ada rasanya._ "Lakukan sesukamu. Aku akan berusaha tidak peduli." Percayalah, kalimat itu bertolak belakang dari yang dikatakan hatinya. Rasanya begitu sulit mengatakannya— _kita tunda operasi itu dan pergi ke Muju untuk melihat pameran_ Namdaecheon—sehingga hatinya mulai tertutup.

Tapi, Young Hwan tahu bahwa keputusannya terlalu beresiko.

"Besok aku akan membicarakannya pada Dokter Park."

Kriet.

Atensi matanya beralih ketika suara deritan kursi terdengar didepannya. Pria berumur empat puluh tahun itu menghela nafasnya ketika sosok Siwon memenuhi pandangan. Ia berniat untuk bangkit, namun suara yang mulai berat—faktor pubertas—milik pemuda itu membuat ia menahan tubuhnya kembali.

" _Appa_ , aku ingin meminta izin." Tanpa menatap mata pria yang merupakan ayahnya itu, Siwon berbicara. Ia mengambil sebuah piring lalu mengambil satu porsi nasi.

"Kau bisa mulai meminta izin _sialan_ -mu dengan menatap wajahku." Young Hwan sedikit menekankan kata _sialan_ di tengah kalimatnya.

Eun Hee mengetahui sosok Siwon muncul, lalu meletakkan kembali mangkuk bubur dengan sekali sentakan, nyaris pecah kaca itu. Persetan dengan tingkah kekanakannya. Sesungguhnya, Eun Hee hanya harus belajar untuk mengontrol emosinya. "Berikan aku kunci mobilmu."

Siwon menggertakkan giginya. "Untuk apa? Aku hanya ingin makan." Suara datarnya membuat emosi Eun Hee tersulut.

"Kau yang membuat Kibum dan Kyuhyun pulang terlambat. Dua hari yang lalu Kibum baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit." Helaan nafas menjadi jeda. Namun, tatapan wanita itu seperti percikan api diujung bangunan yang terbakar. "Aku tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu lagi, Siwon. Sebaiknya kau berikan kunci itu sekarang."

Siwon mendecih lalu meletakkan sendok ditangannya dengan sedikit manusiawi. Setidaknya, ia masih menghargai kerja keras pembuat sendok ini. _Kau tidak lupa? Kyuhyun juga pasti sakit._ "Tenang saja, dia tidak akan kubunuh dengan tanganku. Aku masih memiliki perasaan."

Eun Hee mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sedangkan Young Hwan tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Aku tidak mengerti dengan sikapmu. Kau sama sekali tidak mirip denganku."

Siwon ikut tertawa kecil, namun sangat hambar suaranya, seperti paksaan. "Aku berterimakasih pada Tuhan karena aku tidak mirip dengan kalian." Ia menjelajah saku celananya, lalu meletakkan sebuah kunci mobil ke meja. "Setidaknya, aku bukan seorang ayah yang diam melihat anaknya berusia sepuluh tahun dipaksa mendonorkan darahnya, atau seorang ibu yang memaksa anaknya untuk memberikan organnya untuk anaknya yang lain. Mereka bisa saja di tuntut ...,"

Plak.

Siwon tidak pernah berencana untuk ditampar. Namun, hatinya terus bergejolak karena kepedian memaksa bibirnya untuk mengutarakannya. Rasa pedih itu tak pernah hilang dan terus tertanam disana. Tamparan itu begitu kuat hingga kulit pipinya nyaris robek.

Seperti sang api yang berusaha mencari jalan keluar dibangunan yang terbakar, rasa amarah yang tertutup dan tak terjamah tiba-tiba terbaca dengan jelas ketika tatapan itu begitu tajam. Eun Hee sampai bungkam, tak berkutik ditempatnya ketika melihat Young Hwan yang tak terduga. "Jangan pernah merasa dirimu berharga disini, Siwon." Dadanya naik turun menandakan deru nafasnya yang tersulut rasa panas.

Siwon mengusap sudut bibirnya yang mengelurkan darah. Dilihatnya punggung Young Hwan yang sudah berniat pergi dari suasana mencekam ini. "Aku meminta izin untuk mengajak Kyuhyun ke Muju. Dia sangat ingin melihat kunang-kunang." Persetan dengan tamparan ini, Siwon sudah terbiasa sampai dirinya muak.

Young Hwan sempat menghentikan langkahnya. Namun, bukan kata-kata Siwon yang membuatnya membeku. Melainkan tatapan polos itu. Sosok anak bungsunya yang sedang beranjak dewasa, menghampirinya dengan berlari kecil. Tinggi anaknya—Kyuhyun—sudah mencapai perutnya, membuat ia berasumsi bahwa tinggi anak itu hampir mengalahkan tinggi Kibum.

" _Appa_." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, meraih tangan besar Young Hwan lalu memberikan sebuah kertas yang terlipat. Senyumnya begitu menggambarkan mentari pagi. Tak heran jika amarahnya mulai tenggelam dan perlahan membuat atmosfer sekitarnya mulai menghangat. "Aku menggambarkan bintang untukmu. Bintang Sirius."

Young Hwan mengangkat tangannya. Membuka lipatan kertas bergambar itu hingga menampilkan sosok bintang yang bersinar dilangit malam. Langit luas diatas rerumputan gelap yang menari-nari tertiup angin. Begitu indah dan khas anak kecil terlihat.

" _Eomma, appa_." Kyuhyun berbicara, menatap ayah dan ibunya bergantian. "Aku sudah berjanji. Tuhan turut mendengarnya. Aku akan selalu menjaga Kibum _Hyung_. Jadi, jangan salahkan Siwon _Hyung_ lagi. Karena aku yang salah disini."

Mendadak, waktu seperti berhenti. Young Hwan mengikat pandang pada Kyuhyun yang masih setia menunjukkan senyumnya. Hingga ia hampir tak mampu menahan air matanya. Jika bukan karena genggaman hangat yang Kyuhyun berikan, ia pasti sudah menangis. Lalu ia teringat akan kalimat yang pernah ia temukan disebuah buku. _Senyum seorang anak adalah tato yang tak bisa dihapus._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kibum tersentak dalam tidurnya. Matanya terbelalak, layaknya guncangan paksa menghentak otak dan jantungnya. Tangannya mengusap kedua pipinya yang lembab. Ia menangis. Namun, yang ia ingat hanyalah seluruh tubuhnya basah, sakit yang menjalar keseluruh tubuh dan mimpi mengerikan.

Kibum bermimpi, tubuhnya di potong-potong beberapa bagian seperti sayuran.

Meneguk salivanya begitu sulit, Kibum mengedarkan pandangannya dan menyimpulkan bahwa ia berada di kamarnya. Suasana terang yang menyilaukan membuat matanya menyipit. Ia tak berniat untuk mengambil segelas air minum dinakas samping kasurnya, tapi ia menemukan Kyuhyun disana. Di kasur sebelahnya.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum seperti kembar siam. Kibum yang tidak pernah tahan jika tidak ada Kyuhyun disampingnya, dan Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa meninggalkan Kibum. Mereka pun saling membagi kamar. Mengingat banyak kamar kosong yang tersedia, begitu banyak pula alasan _mengapa mereka memilih untuk sekamar._

Kibum yang terlalu menyayangi Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun yang selalu khawatir penyakit Kibum kambuh—ini salah satu alasannya. Namun, yang terpenting adalah mereka saling menyayangi.

"Kebiasaan." Kibum mendecak melihat Kyuhyun sedang tertidur di antara tumpukan kertas yang entah apa itu. Ia merengut melihat tangannya lagi-lagi di infus. Dengan kening yang berkerut dan mata tertutup, Kibum menarik jarum infus di punggung tangannya dengan perlahan.

"Akh!" _Oke, aku sudah terbiasa dengan ini. Jadi jangan menangis, Kibum._

Anak lelaki berusia dua belas tahun itu berusaha tersenyum walau rasa sakit mulai terasa ketika darah mengalir dari punggung tangannya. Dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar, ia meraih sehelai tisu dimeja nakas untuk menghapus jejak darah disana.

Jangan tertawakan Kibum karena air matanya sudah menetes tanpa ia sadari. Walau sudah terbiasa, bukan berarti Kibum berani. Ia masih berusia dua belas tahun untuk merasakan penyiksaan yang merupakan bentuk kasih sayang Tuhan padanya. _Masih banyak yang lebih berani daripada aku. Jonghyun salah satunya. Aku tidak boleh kalah dari anak aneh itu._

Tidak ingin Kyuhyun terbangun, langkahnya ia perlambat sebisa mungkin. Ia menghela nafasnya kuat-kuat ketika rasa sakit mulai menggerogoti tubuhnya. Wajah pucatnya sudah bermandikan keringat, namun ia tetap mengambil satu persatu kertas dikasur Kyuhyun.

"Bum _Hyung_."

Kibum menutup mulutnya secepat kilat. Kyuhyun nyaris terbangun. Mata bulat itu hanya menyipit dan kembali tertutup rapat, mengubah posisinya yang—mungkin—tidak nyaman menjadi terlentang. Yang benar saja, kertas-kertas yang tak terhitung jumlahnya sebagian besar bersembunyi di balik tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kibum mengernyit tanpa sadar, melihat segala macam gambar-gambar yang tidak ia mengerti. "Sepertinya kau hanya menggambar sesukamu saja. Kau harus banyak belajar, Kyu- _nie_. Ini sangat jelek."

Atensi Kibum teralihkan. Tepat ketika Kyuhyun bergerak gelisah dengan nafas naik-turun tak beraturan. Wajah putih pucat itu baru Kibum sadari. Astaga! Bodohnya dia. Dengan sedikit panik, ia meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Kyuhyun. Panas. _Kyuhyun demam._

Tak memedulikan dirinya yang juga sedang demam, Kibum berlari keluar kamar. Tujuannya adalah kamar orangtuanya dilantai dua. Memberitahukan bahwa Kyuhyun sakit. Namun, langkahnya berhenti mendadak tepat setelah ia menemukan sosok itu.

Siwon berada disana. Tampak tenang duduk disebuah bangku meja makan. Sosok tinggi itu selalu membuat degup jantung Kibum menggila. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan Kyuhyun demam. Tapi, entah mengapa rasanya begitu sulit.

"Kau harus menjadi seseorang yang rela mati, Kibum."

Deg.

Baru saja ia berusaha memberanikan diri untuk mendekat, detik kemudian, langkah Kibum benar-benar berhenti mendadak. Sesungguhnya, baru pertama kali Siwon menyebut namanya. Namun, ia sudah merasakan kakinya lemas detik kemudian. Tidak. Ia merasakan ada yang aneh dari kalimat itu. Mati? Kenapa ia harus mati?

Kibum berusaha untuk menepis segala pertanyaan aneh yang melingkari otaknya. Kyuhyun sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Wajah cerahnya sangat pucat tadi. Kyuhyun lebih penting dari apapun. "Kyu ...," Tapi, lagi-lagi, Kibum melayangkan kalimatnya. Siwon tersenyum, sinis. Tatapan itu begitu tajam dan menusuk jantungnya. Kau tahu, Kibum merasa seperti ditarik kedalam mulut naga yang dikelilingi api, membuat ia refleks melangkah mundur.

Siwon bangkit berdiri. Semakin dirinya melangkah mendekat, Kibum melangkah mundur menjauhinya. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat raut ketakutan Kibum. "Aku sudah rela menjadi Anak Yang Tak Dianggap. Sebagai gantinya, kau harus tetap diam dan rela mati. Bagaimana?" Ia menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menahan kedua bahu Kibum dengan erat, memaksa tatapan berembun itu tetap menatapnya. "Kyuhyun pun telah bersedia menjadi penjaga perdamaian."

"A-aku tidak mengerti ...," Kibum meringis merasakan genggaman kuat itu. "Kyu ...," Kibum tidak mengerti mengapa ia tidak berani mengatakannya. Bibirnya bergetar hebat dan air mata telah merembes dari sudut matanya. Jika fakta _Siwon ingin Kibum mati_ merupakan jawaban dari pertanyaan _mengapa Siwon tak pernah menganggap Kibum_ , entah kenapa, menerima itu, Kibum merasakan hatinya tercubit begitu kuat. Sakit sekali rasanya. "Kenapa? Apa salahku?"

Siwon mengentak bahu Kibum pelan. Tapi, tubuh lemah itu terjatuh dengan mudah kelantai. "Kau hanya harus diam dan ikuti alur mainku. Jika aku berhasil, kau harus rela mati, Kibum." Suara itu datar namun tajam, tepat menusuk relung hati Kibum. "Kau hanya contoh bintang redup yang tak punya harapan."

Kibum menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Lelehan air mata itu sudah mengalir membasahi pipinya. Tangannya terangkat, mengusap kedua pipinya dengan tangan yang bergetar. Punggung Siwon berbalik, berjalan menjauh dari dirinya. "Jika aku pasrah dan diam di umur pendekku, bukankah itu bodoh? _Hyung_ , aku masih ingin menunjukkan keindahanku. Aku pun masih ingin bersinar diantara kalian, bersama kalian."

Siwon mendecih dalam hati. Suara itu pelan, tapi ia dapat mendengarnya dengan baik. Tangannya terkepal kuat, menggenggam sebuah toples kaca yang berisikan mayat tiga ekor kunang-kunang. Ditutupnya pintu kamarnya lalu menghempaskan benda itu ke lantai, menimbulkan kepingan-kepingan kaca yang hancur tak terbentuk.

"Kyuhyun- _ie_ , mereka semua mati. Aku tidak menyangka mereka akan memakan sesamanya. Kau tahu, mungkin keluarga kita akan seperti itu seiring waktu. Hanya tinggal menunggu saja salah satu dari kita memberontak."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N :**

 **Ini apaaa, astaga?!**

 **Kalian ngerasa aneh gak? Setelah dua minggu sudah aku tidak menulis, aku merasa gaya tulisanku berubah dan alurnya sedikit aneh :"). Sepertinya, aku harus nambah satu warning lagi.**

 **GAYA TULISAN SAYA LABIL.**

 **Hahahahaha.**

 **Btw, aku mau bilang ini sejak kemarin pada kalian semua. Ehem, LOVE YOU READERS. Udeh itu doang. :")**

 **Bisa tanya-tanya kalo ada yang bingung dan maaf baru bisa update. Biasalah orang sibuk /plak :v**

 **Maaf kalau ada typo** **atau feel** **kurang dapet.**

 **Oh, iya aku masih bingung gimana caranya bales komentar disini. Kemarin nyoba bales cuman aku gak tau masuk apa enggak.**

 **Ada yang nanya kemarin, aku lebih dulu update dimana, aku lebih dulu update di wattpad. Soalnya disana yang paling enak publish. Ffn kadang bikin bingung :")**

 **Tolong coment nya ya. Pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini dan kalo bisa kritik dan saran. Btw, aku penulis gadungan labil yang kadang suka males update kalo yang coment dikit. Hehehe. Oke, aku gak maksa kok :)**

 **Publish 20 Mei 2017**

 **ainadaysmn**


End file.
